


Unseen Intruders

by squarephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, but not really?, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: Mason finds himself surprised by Corey's choice for date night.





	Unseen Intruders

When Corey asked Mason out, Mason wasn’t sure what to expect. Of the many guesses Mason had, Corey surprising Mason by taking him behind an alley was nowhere on his list of places for their date.

Mason wanted to ask his boyfriend why they were interrupting a private dinner of a rat chewing on a crust of pizza by the dumpster but was cut off by another surprise from Corey

“Wanna be bad?” Corey whispered against Mason's lips, pressing Mason's back to the wall - the rat out of sight and a distant memory. 

Oh okay, Mason coming up to speed and nodded - ready to engage in what Corey had in mind. 

Corey slid his hand under Mason's shirt and planted his palm on the small of his back. Corey wore a smile that looked downright mischievous under the overhead street lamp casting a heavy shadow on Corey’s features. 

And suddenly it's gone. All of Corey is gone. The only evidence of Corey still being there was the warm palm coursing heat on the one touched area on Mason’s body. 

Then Mason joined his boyfriend in becoming invisible to the outside world. He sees his boyfriend again after joining him in stealth. 

Someone exited out from the door Mason was totally unaware he was standing right next to. The person tucked an object in the door to keep it from closing and took a long drag from their newly lit cigarette. 

“You ready?” Corey whispered into Mason’s ear, rubbing that palm in a small circle. Another hand is placed on Mason's stomach. Corey turned Mason around and his hands were now on Mason's hips - his boyfriend pressed against his back.

Mason couldn’t believe it. He'd never seen this side of Corey before. They’ve never done anything more than kissing in public and now... Now there's an unaware participant in their sex life. He’s his boyfriend was an affectionate guy but he hadn’t expected him to be an exhibitionist. Other than when he liked to flex shirtless in front of Mason.

“Try to stay quiet.” Mason heard the amusement in Corey's low voice. 

Mason nodded. His heart was racing. Was this really happening? Were they really doing this? Corey pushed him forward to the wall. Mason pumped himself up mentally for what's to come. He never thought he'd do something like this but if it's what Corey wanted, he'll try this other side to his boyfriend Mason was unaware of. Corey kept pushing but this time to the side, he's carefully guiding Mason to the cracked opened door.

And then realization dawned upon Mason. Oh. They're sneaking inside. Mason wondered if Corey wanted a bigger audience. 

And It turned out his does. The door led into a movie theater. They made their way inside an auditorium and everyone was seated watching the previews so Corey used the distraction to uncloak them. “The upper left, I see a couple seats.” 

Corey nudged an elbow to Mason and even in the relative darkness he saw Corey's mischievous smile again. Corey unzipped his jacket and wiggled a bit in his seat to get out of his outerwear. The jacket was placed over Mason's lap and Corey's hand followed under it. Mason looked at Corey's smile and waggling eyebrows causing Mason’s eyes to widen. 

This was so much worse. They're not even invisible! He wanted to try new things with Corey but this was a big risk. 

Mason gripped both sides of the armrest as Corey rummaged around under the jacket. He felt Corey tugging and once again his boyfriend surprises him with what he pulled out.

“Milk Duds? Twizzlers?” Corey discreetly pulled up his jacket to show Mason his snuck-in snack selection. 

Mason breathed out easily. They have been sneaking in a movie but Mason felt all the tension in his body leave. This was more like the Corey Mason knew. “I love you.”

“If that impresses you, wait till you see what drinks I brought with me.”


End file.
